Open Windows
by killerkaiser
Summary: There is one reason that Leah Clearwater shouldn’t leave her window open at night: Jacob Black. Blackwater one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, first Blackwater one-shot. Just something to enjoy from someone who has recently become obsessed with Leah and Jacob (damn Renesmee - only character who's more annoying than Bella). xx Killerkaiser**

* * *

**There is one reason that Leah Clearwater shouldn't leave her window open at night: Jacob Black.**

I, Leah Clearwater was dreaming. The exact details of this dream I'm not going to go into, but it involved me, Jacob Black and whipped cream.

It wasn't often that I had good dreams, or that anything good happened while I was awake, so I was going to enjoy this to the fullest extent. True, since joining Jacob's pack things had been easier: after the transformation of the bitch Bella, Jacob had split off from Sam's pack in order to stop them launching an attack on the Cullens. _Unbelievable_! After everything she did to him, Jake still left his family to protect her. Even more unbelievable, I had joined him. So did Quil, Embry and Seth. And now here we are, one little messed up family working side-by-side with the bloodsuckers.

It was quite easy to understand why I didn't dream well very often.

So, this said, I was going to enjoy this dream as much as I possibly could.

In fact, I was so wrapped up in my fantasy that I didn't notice the sound of someone jumping up, from the garden below, onto the roof of my house, and heading towards the open window leading into my room.

I always slept with the window open (it was a given when you had a body temperature of at least 104 degrees), and being a werewolf, anyone who tried to take advantage of it would quickly wish they hadn't. Combine this with my wolf senses and I could pick up someone coming from miles away.

Tonight however, I was so wrapped up in my dream and determined to see it through that I barely flinched at the sound of footsteps on my roof.

In fact, I didn't notice the footsteps at all until they were near enough to my window that I would've been able to see the figure of the person outside.

I was just at a particularly delicious part of my dream, which involved licking whipped cream off of Jacob's abs one at a time, when I finally tuned in to the footsteps. However, since I had bigger and better things to focus on, I gave an annoyed scowl and went back to focusing on how Jacob's _frickin' eight pack_ felt under my tongue.

The footsteps persisted though, and I growled slightly when I felt the sensations fading from my mind as I neared consciousness. By the time they were close enough to be only a few steps from the window, the feeling of Jacob filling my mouth with whipped cream (from _his mouth_) were nothing more than a memory, leaving behind one very awake, very pissed off Leah Clearwater.

I would've said I felt sorry for whoever it was that was about to try and come into my room, but in all honesty, the loser had interrupted my dream and was about to get his ass kicked.

From above me, I heard someone hop lightly up onto my window sill. There was silence for a second, as if the person was looking at something, and then I heard the tell-tale scraping of sneakers as my intruder started to climb down.

Ignoring the fact that it was weird that the intruder was actually stepping down _onto _my bed (surely someone breaking in would try to land on the floor so they didn't alert me immediately?) I lashed out the moment I felt the sneaker hit my mattress.

Before the person could react at all, I had grabbed a hold of their ankle. I went to grab their shirt so I could throw them across the room, but found that whoever it was wasn't wearing one. Regardless, I simply grabbed the waistline of the person's cut-off jeans and with all of my strength threw the intruder across the room with enough force to send him through the bedroom wall.

At least, that was the plan. It didn't go down exactly like that, because while the person gave a surprised shout, he somehow managed to complete a flip in midair, bounce himself off of my opposite wall, and land in a crouch in the middle of my room.

It was only at this point that I realized who it was. I watched as with a brilliant grin, my Alpha-slash-best friend-slash-somewhat boyfriend Jacob Black stood up.

Yes, Jacob Black is my kind-of boyfriend, so it wasn't like my earlier thoughts about my Alpha had been completely inappropriate. And yes, my dream had been based on personal experience (although we haven't tried out the whipped cream idea… yet). However, Jacob had been over just last night, so if he was back for a repeat performance, he was getting a little needy.

In the end, it was this curiosity that led me to decide against simply turning over and going back to sleep, so that I could get back to my fantasy Jacob (the one who didn't break into my room at 2am). Instead, I raised myself up on one elbow and responded to his grin with an annoyed "What the hell do you think you're doing Black?"

"Aside from the obvious…?" he asked as he stood, still grinning.

I growled. "Let me rephrase," I said in a falsely sweet voice, the kind of voice that most people are shit-scared off cause it means I'm about to beat them with their own spine. "What the hell are you doing, in my room, at 2am, while I'm asleep?"

Jacob grinned some more, shrugged and flung himself onto the end of my bed, leaning his back against the window sill.

"Not much," he answered lightly. "Couldn't sleep. Figured I'd come see what you were up to."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And of course it never occurred to you that maybe _I_ actually _would be _asleep."

He shrugged again. "I dunno," he said carelessly. "We're so in-tune these days I wouldn't be surprised if we kept to the same sleeping pattern."

I growled at him. "Us sleeping together does not make us _in-tune._"

He grinned at me again, and I found myself wondering when in the hell I had become Jacob Black's girlfriend. The age difference doesn't really matter since theoretically we're gonna live forever anyway and of course the fact that Jacob looks in no way younger than me. But as far as the whole 'us' thing went I wasn't really sure. I mean, yeah joining his pack had been awesome since I could get away from Sam, and Jacob wasn't a bad Alpha. And yes, he had helped me out and wasn't always such an ass like some of the others about me being the only girl wolf _and_ being the bitter harpy. But I couldn't remember when I actually started to not completely hate his guts.

I remembered that we'd started to become closer since I was his Beta and everything, and that eventually, since we spent most of our time running patrols together, we started to talk and became friends. And yeah, I was able to help him through the whole thing with the vampire bitch Bella, since I understand better than anyone what it's like to be ditched for someone else. So I guess that with all that, it may have been kinda inevitable. I mean, I'll admit that we're good for each other. We both know how much life sucks, and Jake's one of the only people who can deal with all my sarcastic comments and fire them back at me.

But I still can't exactly remember. I mean, we started to grow closer as we talked on patrol on stuff. And being with his pack, I became slightly happier, less bitchy towards everyone, even though I'm still a sarcastic bitch.

The turning point may have been that talk I gave him after the leech's transformation. It was a couple of weeks later, and he'd finally cracked. I'd found him out in the middle of the forest in a meadow, sat there. I'll admit I was kinda harsh when I talked to him and I told him that now he knew how I felt. But I also remember that I'd said that while it sucked at the time, that it could get better. Like it had got better for me. Maybe it was me telling him about how different my life was because of him that got him.

He made a run for it, and I didn't see him for two days. The next time I did see him, he was standing outside my house, shirtless, in the pouring rain. I'd gone outside to yell at him, and instead, he'd grabbed me, looking all intense and kissed me.

I guess it had just grown since then. I'll admit, it had felt good to be kissed again and with Jake it was _oh so_ good. So, I'd grudgingly admitted that he wasn't _that _bad.

Of course, I wasn't easy on him. I'd made him jump through a hell of a lot of hoops before he even had a chance with me, and I still didn't call him my actual boyfriend, just 'cause that's not my style.

You see, while I put up a front of being all tough, what happened between me and Sam wrecked me. I have serious issues now, and I'm always freaking out 'cause I don't think I can deal with that happening to me a second time. So, if anyone wants me, they gotta work for it. If they don't wanna jump through the hoops, then I'm clearly not important enough and I'm better off without.

Maybe that was what was different about Jacob. He didn't just jump through the hoops… he jumped, and then went back and did them again, adding extra flourish.

So maybe Jacob is worth it. Maybe what's happened between us isn't a bad thing. Maybe he's the one I'm gonna spend forever with.

But, unfortunately for him, I'm not much bothered about forever right now, and more concerned about sleep. So he's in deep shit.

Through all of my musing, I think Jacob's just been watching me, or maybe he's been talking and I haven't been paying attention. Either way, I looked at him with an annoyed scowl and a raised eyebrow.

"If we're so _in-tune_ Black, then I'm sure you know what I'm gonna do to you if you aren't out of my window within the next three seconds."

Jacob chuckled. "Don't try that with me Lee. You and I both know that you don't mind me being here."

I growled at him, and he laughed. That made me growl even more, because I hated how much I loved his laugh.

"You may not have noticed Leah," he said lightly, still grinning "But you're not that much of a bitch."

I scowled. "Really? Why don't you ask the rest of the guys and see what they say."

He chuckled. "Oh they'll start crying the moment I say your name. But that's not what I meant."

I raised an eyebrow. He grinned. "Everyone thinks that you're a bitch because of what happened with Sam. They all think that if that had never happened you'd still be all nice and whatever." He looked down at me and despite my raised eyebrow, I was interested.

With a smile, he continued. "See, I think that if Sam never happened, you wouldn't be that different to what you are now. Maybe a little less vicious, but still essentially the same."

He was now playing with the piece of leather strapped around my ankle where I could tie my clothes, and I couldn't help but feel majorly aware of the heat of his skin against mine. I focused back on his words.

"Because I think all of the sarcasm, and the tough exterior is just a part of who you are. Everyone thinks you do it to protect yourself, to ward people off, but look at the way you are with the guys now: sure you still scare them, and bitch about them, but you don't actually mean any of it anymore; you're not out to hurt anyone."

He was looking at me now, his dark eyes smoldering. His hand on my ankle has stilled, and for a moment, I was frozen in his gaze.

Then, he grinned and the atmosphere broke. He leaned back and said easily "You're not really a bitch – you're just really good at acting like one."

Shaking off the intense feelings of just a second ago, I pulled a face and kicked him. Laughing he grabbed a hold of my ankle and managed to yank me across the bed so my legs were flung over his lap. I elbowed him in the gut (a feat that would have broke the bones of a normal person) and couldn't help but laugh.

"So," I said. "You came all this way, interrupted my dream and woke me up, just to tell me I'm a bitch?"

He grinned, but instead of answering the question, he looked at me curiously and asked "What were you dreaming about?"

Now, I don't blush. When I should be embarrassed about something, I either go on the defensive or just spit it out, which normally results in other people getting embarrassed. Most people don't like it, but Jake finds it refreshing. Maybe that's why I love him: cause he loves everything about me that everyone else hates.

Or maybe he's just as backwards as I am.

I shrugged and said lightly "Oh, nothing important."

He took one look at my face as I traced my fingers across his abs (which I was pleased to note made him shiver) and grinned cockily. "I take it I was involved."

I shrugged and made a face. "Unfortunately."

He laughed. "And," he said, his voice slightly lower, curious but slightly husky too. "What were we doing in this dream of yours?"

I laughed and looked at him. "Who said _we _were doing anything? That's your dream, not mine."

"True," he chuckled. "But then…" Without warning he picked me up and swung me into his lap, so that my legs were either side of his waist. I grinned and settled into this familiar position, resting my arms on his shoulders, playing lightly with the hairs at the nape of his neck. His hands rested on my waist. "Since you and me are so in-tune…" Leaning forward, he put his lips on my neck. "Then we have the exact same thoughts and fantasies."

I didn't answer, too busy with tilting my head back so that he could get better access to my neck. He mixed light brushes of his lips with small nips, and I felt my legs tighten around his waist.

I felt him smile against my skin. "So," he said slowly, his tongue running over my collarbone, as far as the strap of my tank-top. "Are you gonna tell me what it was about or not?"

I pulled away from him, and he made a small noise of protest. Grinning, I leant back. "I think not."

He made a slight face, and I was pleased to be in control again. This is how it went with us. I let him do his thing, so that his male ego wasn't completely crushed (a constant hazard in being with someone like me), but he was always more than happy to let me take control.

"Well then," he said slowly, as possession passed over to him again. He cocked his head to one side with a devilish grin. "Why don't you show me?"

I laughed, careful not to be too loud, and leant forward so my lips were hovering just a millimeter from his. He strained forward to catch them, but I ducked slightly to the side, choosing instead to run my nose along the line of his face. I put my lips to his ear, my tongue flicking out slightly, and I heard him heave a deep breath. I grinned.

"I'm not sure you'd be able to handle it."

I made to move away, but Jacob grabbed a tight hold of me and held me close. His eyes sparkled at my challenge.

"How do you know what I can handle?"

I grinned, chuckled and looked pointedly down to where I was seated on his waist. He looked down at his jeans as well as I said coyly "Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea."

Jake didn't have a reply for that, so instead he stuck his tongue out at me. Delighted, I swooped forward and caught it lightly between my teeth.

He gave a slight sound of surprise and I started laughing. I let his tongue go, but left my face where it was. He was laughing now as well, and we put our foreheads against each others, both of us smiling and laughing and just enjoying. Still smiling, Jacob reached out a captured my lips with his own, and I was only too happy to respond. We weren't being desperate, but kept it teasing and playful, just an exploration. We didn't stop smiling as we kissed, and as my tongue brushed his bottom lip, his hands tightened on my waist. Our tongues engaged in a battle for dominance, everything a game, and every time I pushed against him to elicit a reaction, he would respond by slipping his hand up under my top or brushing the waistband of my shorts. I played lightly with the buttons of his jeans, and worked my hands up his abs. While we could both feel the effect this was having, we didn't rush it and just enjoyed messing with each other. Just enjoyed each other.

Finally, after he playfully nipped my ear lobe and I ran my tongue over his lips and nose up to his forehead, I pulled back, breathless but grinning. He leant back, laughing and I got the sense he was just happy to be near me. That thought alone was enough to make me sure that this was the guy I was gonna spend forever (literally) with. He raised an eyebrow at the thoughtful look on my face.

"What?" he asked curiously, smiling.

I grinned at him, and I was rewarded by the look of love and adoration in his eyes. "Are you hungry?"

He raised an eyebrow but chuckled. "I'm always hungry. Why?"

I grinned at him, and he immediately read the look in my eyes.

"I think we have some whipped cream in the refrigerator."

* * *

**So there it is. I don't know about you guys, but I liked it. Let me know. I may write a follow up one-shot called "Open Windows and Padlocks". Something similar, except I think it would be more like : There is one reason that Jacob Black should have a padlock on his window: Leah Clearwater. I think it would be more Leah getting back at Jacob for waking her from what I'm sure was a _very _delicious dream. Let me know what you think. **

**Peace out. Killerkaiser.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I got reviews from people asking for a follow-up and I think it's only fair that Leah gets her revenge on Jacob. Not quite sure about this one, wasn't sure where it was heading, but I still think it works so I'm just gonna go with it. I've posted it as a separate one-shot, and as a follow on chapter to my other story. Hope you enjoy, I know I did ;)**

**xx Killerkaiser**

**There is one reason that Jacob Black should have a padlock on his window: Leah Clearwater.**

I, Jacob Black, was enjoying myself. I was asleep, but you can't say I was resting peacefully. Because when you're dreaming about an amazingly hot she-werewolf by the name of Leah Clearwater licking whipped cream off your abs, chest and lips, no matter how much you sleep, you won't get any rest at all.

And yes, this is not just a dream. This did actually happen. Last night. After I snuck into her room at 2am.

I couldn't sleep, I was restless, so I did the only sensible thing I could: jumped up onto the roof of my girlfriend's house and crept into her room through the window.

Of course, I knew what kind of reaction to expect: she would be pissed that I woke her up and there was a 67% chance that she would chuck me straight back out of her window. But I'm a werewolf, I run with vampires, and I'm in love with the fiercest, bitchiest, harshest she-wolf on the face of the planet. So I figured that if I'm still alive at this point, then there's gotta someone up there watching over me. _Lord, protect me from bitchy she-wolf girlfriends._

After the expected verbal abuse and being thrown across her room (that one I wasn't expecting), we ended up having another one of our weirdly meaningful and insightful conversations. We often talk about ourselves, our pasts, and what went wrong in our lives, trying to figure it out a bit at a time. I like to think we've learnt a lot about each other this way, which is why Leah hasn't killed me yet. I think that's one of the best things about her: whether she can read my mind or not, she understands me and I can talk to her about anything.

And, if you get on her good side, you'll spend the early hours of the morning on top of her kitchen counter, naked, eating whipped cream off of her sensational body.

Score.

Although, despite my successful night, I'll admit I'm worried. Even though I know for a fact that she enjoyed herself too, I have a feeling that she's gonna be looking for payback, 'cause that's just the way Leah is. She has to win everything, always has the last word in an argument and will absolutely never back down.

So you see my reasoning: she'll be looking for revenge after I busted into her dream last night. Even though it didn't stay a dream for long.

But Leah won't see it that way, so I'm screwed.

Funny thing is, with all the time I spent worrying about what she was going to do to me, I wasn't actually focused enough to notice the banging, scraping and scratching outside my window. At the time I was still reliving last night as I slept, so I was concentrating on following the trail of whipped cream along Leah's collarbone, while someone broke in through my window.

The next thing I was aware of was a very wet figure which had launched itself into my room through my window (a huge storm had hit La Push earlier in the day, and it had been chucking down rain ever since). I was woken up when it landed on my bed, _on top of me _more precisely_, _drenching me with the rain water it has obviously been running through. I managed to stop my strangled yell just in time as the momentum carried both of us over the edge of my bed to land on my bedroom floor, tangled in my now soaked sheets. Since I was the one that landed on my back, with my intruder on top of me, I was the one that hit the floor, _hard_. My guest of course hadn't noticed this at all, and was laughing so hard I was worried the entire house was gonna get woken up.

Entire house being me and my dad. Then again, I didn't want him coming in to see this.

"Keep it down Leah," I hissed. "Do you _want_ the whole of La Push to know that you're here?"

Leah was still laughing. "Oh come on Jake," she grinned. "It's a small town – everyone already knows what's going on between us. Including your dad."

"Yeah, but just because my dad knows that you and me are sleeping together doesn't mean I want him to come into my room to see it."

Leah gave a derisive snort. "Is that what you think?" she asked. "You think I came here tonight for sex?" She gave a disbelieving laugh. "Someone's gettin' cocky."

"Then why are you here?" I asked, trying to hide my disappointment that this night would not be taking the turn I'd been hoping for. Still, last night wasn't supposed to take that turn either, so maybe there's still hope.

Leah was grinning at me. "Revenge," she said lightly. I should've seen that one coming. Thinking about what she was getting revenge for led me to thinking about last night again, and I suddenly became aware of the position we were in. Leah was lying on top of me in a pair of seriously _short_ shorts and a thin, white, practically see-through tank-top, her bare feet (she must have gone wolf on the way over) skimming up and down my calf. The fact that she was wearing a bra made me think she'd anticipated the see-through shirt issue, but the fact that she was wearing a _black _bra under a _white _shirt made me think she'd planned specially.

I had fallen asleep in my jean cut-offs, with no shirt on, and she was now lying happily across my chest, with only my sodden sheets between us. Knowing how much trouble I'd be in if I followed my current train of thought without her permission (even though I'm sure she'd see it my way eventually) I distracted myself.

"Um," I asked, wracking my brain for another subject. As one came to mind, I looked at her curiously.

"How did you get in here?"

For the briefest moment I thought I saw a look of guilt flash across her stunning features. But then it was gone as she answered me with a flippant "Through the window."

That told me all I needed to know. I looked towards my now open window (where rain was fast pouring through onto my mattress) and then back at Leah. She was looking at me with a weird expression on her face, trying for innocence, maybe?

"But my window was locked…" I said slowly.

Leah snorted, trying to brush it off, but I know her too well so she failed.

"That's stupid Jake," she said offhandedly, trying to cover with a laugh. "Why would you have your window locked?"

"Um," I said, recognizing the glint of mischief in her eye that she was trying to hide. "Because it's pissing down rain outside and I didn't want my window blown open. Which leads me to repeat my question."

I pushed myself up onto my elbows and Leah slid backwards so that she was straddling my waist. I ignored this and looked at her suspiciously.

"How did you get into my room through my locked window?"

Seeing she was done for, Leah bit her lip, eyes glinting. Whatever she'd done she wasn't sorry about it at all. That worried me even more.

At the same time, both of our eyes flashed over towards my window which was banging against the wall where it had been blown open.

At this point it hit me. I pulled myself out from underneath her and she rolled over to one side so I could get up. I crossed quickly over to the window, ignoring the rain that hit my face and checked the lock on the bottom.

Broken.

Torn apart by the looks of it, which would have required strength any normal human didn't have. I whipped round to look at Leah who was standing in the middle of the room, eyeing me up and down as the water streamed over my bare chest.

"You broke my window?!" I exclaimed.

She grinned. "I don't suppose you'd accept the excuse that the wind did it?"

"YOU TORE THE LOCK OFF MY WINDOW!"

She snorted. "Oh come on, it's not _that _big a deal! You can patch it up in two seconds and if it really matters that much, I'll buy you a padlock for it so we won't have this problem again. Alright?" She rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, overreact much?"

I couldn't believe it; I was absolutely speechless. She'd seriously ripped the lock off my window and broken into my room. In the middle of a storm. Flooding my bedroom. And did I mention that she broke my window?

I was so busy staring at her disbelievingly that I barely noticed her next reaction. She was looking at me, then at the window, and this glimmer was coming into her eyes, the kind of glimmer she gets when she's about to do something that she'll find fun and will really upset everybody else.

When I finally got over the shock, I noticed the way she was staring at me. I was immediately freaked.

"Leah," I said warily.

She grinned. "I'm sorry about the window Jake," she said, her voice almost becoming like a purr. She started to walk, no, _saunter_, towards me and I took a wary step back. She continued forward, like she was stalking prey of something, until my legs hit my bed. Biting her lip in a way that was oh so fucking sexy, she moved in front of me and leant up to put her lips to my ear.

"Left me make it up to you," she purred. Her hand trailed lightly down over my chest, across my bicep and down my arm. Her other hand skimmed the waistband of my jeans, and her leg nudged its way in between mine. She chuckled breathily in my ear as she felt my reaction. Her right hand trailed down over my wrist, and I couldn't help but incline my head towards hers. As her fingers wove their way through mine, I brushed my nose lightly against her face, breathing in her soaked scent.

But the breath I meant to slowly let out instead turned into a shocked gasp. Without seeing it coming at all, Leah had managed to grab a hold of my hand and with a laugh yanked me forward. With my hand in a vice-like grip, Leah managed to tug me onto the bed, onto the windowsill, and after her out of the window.

I was rudely broken from my trance when the rain hit my face, freezing cold, stinging and like being thrown unceremoniously into a bucket of ice water.

_Damnit! _She had managed to distract long enough so that she could get a hold of me and pull me out into the rain. Damn I should've seen this coming. I knew she was up to something the moment I saw her face, and I still let myself fall for it. This is what I get for letting my focus drift.

SHIT, IT'S COLD!

I run at over 104 degrees, and yet I could still feel how cold it was. I looked furiously over towards Leah, to yell at her over how stupid she was being and how badly I was gonna kill her.

And then I stopped.

Leah had let go of my hand and had pulled away from me, out towards the grass. The rain whirled around her, hitting her skin and soaking her through. Her hair hung limp over her shoulders and the rain lashed across her face.

And she was laughing.

She was twirling, the rain sliding down over her skin, her eyes alight as she laughed and spun, arms thrown open to the sky.

I was completely thrown. Leah Clearwater, the girl who never showed weakness or happiness or any hint of a carefree nature to anyone, was dancing in the middle of a storm. She looked so free, so open, completely lost in her own being.

I didn't speak, not wanting to ruin this moment, but eventually she swung around to look at me, grinning.

She practically ran forward, doing an impression of the short, pixie-like leech; she looked so light on her feet, as if she was dancing.

She grabbed a hold of my hand and holding it up spun underneath it.

"Um, Leah," I finally had to ask. "What are you doing?"

"Having fun," she laughed. "You should try, shouldn't be so serious all the time. It was a window, it can be fixed."

She laughed, shoving me playfully with a wicked glint in her eye, but I was so weirded out that when she pushed me I fell over backwards into a puddle of water.

Leah found this hilarious, and laughing, sprinted off through the rain.

That was it. With a growl, I climbed to my feet and shot off after her.

As the minutes slipped away I lost myself more and more in her atmosphere and began to laugh with her as I chased her. We wrestled and fought and chased and kissed, and we lost ourselves in the freedom and in the rain. Everything slipped away, my life, my problems, time: it was just me and her and happiness.

And I suddenly realized as she threw herself into my arms, laughing, that there was no life for me after Leah. She was it. The one.

I had once thought that Bella was the centre of my world, the one I'd spend forever with. My world revolved around her, about making her mine. And I'd spent so much time working to get her that I ignored the fact that the universe was screaming at me because my real forever was right there already.

And now that I think about it, here with Leah, I can't remember what it is about Bella that's so great.

Bella's pretty. Leah's beautiful.

Bella makes jokes. Leah makes me laugh so hard I can't breathe, without even saying anything.

Bella worked with me on my car. Leah bought me all the parts for my birthday and then hit me over the head with them for the fun of it, after she spent 3 days in my garage with me.

Bella and I went for walks. Leah and me sing along to all the words when we watch Sweeney Todd and have way much more fun anyway being so much more less serious.

And now, as I swing Leah round in my arms, her legs around my waist, her head tipped back as she laughs, Bella's face fades from my mind, and I realize why Bella can never be mine and why I don't want her to be:

Because Leah is everything Bella is, everything she's not, and everything she can never be.

I was cut off from this irresistible train of thought by Leah pressing her freezing lips to mine. I was taken by surprise but responded eagerly anyway. Through the rain that sheeted my eyes I could see the light dancing in Leah's. Resting her forehead against mine, she bit my bottom lip playfully and with a laugh I spun her round. She squealed against my lips, and linked her arms more tightly around my shoulders. I grinned through our kiss, my hands playing with the bottom of her soaked tank-top, my fingers skimming over the cold skin beneath. She laughed breathily and let go of my shoulders, flinging her body back so that I had to grab a tight hold of her waist to stop her falling. She looked straight up towards the rain, laughing as we drowned in it. Pulling herself up again, she hit my chest so hard that my legs came out from under me and I hit the grass, landing on my back, with a cackling Leah on top of me. I couldn't help but join in her laughter as we lay there in the rain, in the most unbelievably most perfect moment of my frickin' messed up life.

She looked down at me from where she hovered up above, smiling, her eyes glowing. She leant down and kissed me once, long and lingering, before pulling away grinning. I chuckled and ran my hand through her hair, staring up into her eyes.

"So…" she said slowly. "Am I forgiven?"

I pretended to deliberate. "Hmm… I'm not sure yet."

With a derisive snort Leah grabbed a hold of my shoulders and yanked us over, so I was hovering over top of her. She linked her legs around my waist.

"How about now?" she asked coyly.

I chuckled and kissed her again, and she rose to meet my lips. Falling back onto the wet grass, she looked up at me, a thoughtful look crossing her features.

"What are you thinking of _now_?" I teased, brushing a few wet strands of hair from her face.

She met my gaze, and I could see the familiar glint in her eyes.

"Jake," she said, her voice husky and seductive. Her fingers walked their way over my chest. Hooking her hand around my shoulders she pulled herself up to speak quietly in my ear.

I smiled as she spoke.

"Are you _sure_ you _really _want a padlock for your window?"

* * *

**And there it is guys. Leah's revenge, and oh how much fun it was. I'm sure that there is NO WAY Jake will be getting a lock on his window now. Any ideas for other one-shots, just let me know, I love inspiration. Sorry for the Sweeney Todd reference but I've been watching it recently and singing all the songs so I'm in a kind of phase: figured I had to get it in there somewhere, it's just so great. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers, may a pair of soaking wet, super-hot werewolves break into your rooms at night with whipped cream.**

**Peace out. Killerkaiser xx**


End file.
